


Tomorrow Abandoned Tribute

by GuiltyPleasure403



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Everybody not in character list is dead, Infected Characters, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Weird Zombie Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: The GOT7 ensemble has a lunch break together with Sunbae's Nichkhun and Junho when the former 2PM member starts acting oddly. The following days sends the GOT7 members to a shelter where they stay for a few months and meet the BTS ensemble.The group then has to leave in search of JB and Taehyung, who both were left behind in Seoul.(More things explained in authors note.)





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maachan08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow Abandonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245131) by [maachan08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/pseuds/maachan08). 



> So.. Hi!
> 
> This is going to be a pretty long explanation but please read it so you don't end up confused. I'm going to bring up 2 points.
> 
> First is that Suga or Agust D (who he's going to be in this fic) wasn't part of BTS before the apocalypse but he knew Rapmon from his underground period. Every character not mentioned above are and will stay dead, this includes:
> 
> VIXX ensemble  
> INFINITE ensemble  
> ASTRO ensemble  
> BtoB ensemble  
> A.C.E ensemble  
> B.A.P ensemble  
> Big Bang ensemble  
> iKON ensemble  
> Nu'est ensemble  
> Monsta X ensemble  
> SEVENTEEN ensemble  
> SF9 ensemble  
> SHINee ensemble  
> Topp Dogg ensemble  
> EXO ensemble
> 
> Some people from the bands above will appear in flashbacks and I may bring some back, but they won't be major characters.
> 
> Second is that The Lettermen, that is a fictional group. It's going to be all MY Biases from Boy groups + Mina and Tzuyu. None of the other TWICE members will stay dead, but they won't be any kind of major characters.
> 
> The zombies are going to have an odd kind of biology that allows certain things that are complete bullshit but work with my story, please remember that this is a plot point that won't coincide with maachan08's story.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long read, here's the prequel.

Spending time with sunbaes was a rarity and GOT7 had just used that time to eat lunch together with 2PM. The only exception was JJP that was still at the JYP building, working on schedules for the next week, the leader joined by his friend when it was clear he wouldn’t be able to join them. It had been during a bout of loud laughter that Nichkhun started acting weird. 

He had started trembling, soon going into cramps, worry dampening the mood around the table. Junho had after a few meaningful glances with his friends reached over and asked what was wrong. Nichkhun had stopped for a second before leaping across the seat toward his band member.

Before the suspended moment where over, everybody had frozen in shock as Nichkhun bit into Junho’s neck. The now injured members scream was what followed the GOT7 members as they rushed out, feet pounding on the ground as they slammed the door to the empty café shut, sharing terror filled glances. Looking through the small window in the middle of the door, Youngjae caught a sight that would follow him for the next years in his nightmares. Nichkhun raised his head from Junho’s ripped throat and stared back with red eyes, pupils nowhere to be seen and veins bulging at his temples as he chewed a raw piece of flesh, blood running down his now unnaturally white skin.

The sight of him made Nichkhun’s eyes light up and he was bounding for the door as their car arrived around the corner, Bambam’s panicked voice filling his ears as he shouts through the phone, the trembling answer of their manager making him slowly calm down. Before he knew it, Jackson had pushed him out of the way as Nichkhun’s hand flew through the small window, grabbing after them. Mark was fast to grab YoungJae’s hand and drag him up off the ground as the others ran to the car, Jackson pushing the youngest to toward it, making sure they didn’t slip. The last thing they heard before the door slammed shut was an inhuman screech as Nichkhun realized they’d gotten away, joined by another as Junho’s body also flung itself toward the door.

When they’d all calmed down they looked around, noticing JYP’s and Jinyoung presence and Jaebum’s absence.  
“Where’s JB?” came Bambam’s panicked voice, tears in his eyes as he stared down Jinyoung. 

Youngjae thought process was slightly hysterical at this point, thinking that it didn’t matter where as long as their leader was alive.

“Had to grab Mina and Tzuyu, said he’d go with them. Said he’d meet us later at the fallout shelter. We need to get moving.” was all the answer he got before their manager stepped harshly on the brakes, swerving as he rounded a corner on the way out of the city, the van’s wheels screeching as they burned against the ground. The vehicle then moved straight, headed out of the city.


	2. Good and bad news

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

None of them dared to look back, the maknae line deciding to keep their eyes on the floor of the vehicle and the elders giving suggestions and warnings on the fastest way out. Avoiding still standing cars and traffic, they reached the gates, within just a few hours. All of them shaking in their seats as the car was inspected by the military and they had answered all necessary questions.

Just as they were called to enter, fighter jets flew overhead and their group watched in quiet disbelief as the planes approached their former home.

The jets flew out of view as the gates closed, leaving them to sit back in horror as they imagined the destruction of what was once the place where they created memories, where memories had been made for years. For training and meetings and concerts.

The car moved on, the manager being urged toward a living unit farther away. 

The group slowly came down from the shock as the car came to a stop, making them jump out and take a look around the vicinity. Youngjae noted that the ground was packed sand and the few plants that surrounded them were weeds. The houses looked like tents, sturdy but flapping in the wind. The sky was an endless mess of colors as the sun settled and the view was unfairly beautiful and not following the depressed mood as they were apparently alive to experience a live zombie apocalypse. 

A shout of excitement startled them and Youngjae saw Bambam grab Jackson’s hand and a smile stretching over Yugyeom’s face as he turned and ran toward the noise, the tall maknae meeting a smiling Jungkook in a hug as the faces of the Bangtan boys came into view, only one face missing. 

“Yugyeommie, you all made it? Rehearsals were interrupted by news telling us about an outbreak.” Jungkook's excited relief was cut off by Rap mon’s steady voice.

“Not that we ended up needing an explanation for that. We lost Taehyung-ah in the chaos, but he called a few hours ago saying he’d found JB and the girl’s car and that he got in with them. The phones have also stopped working since then, so we’re unsure of their status as we’ve been unable to keep up contact.

“On another note, JYP and other leaders have their own little subunit and we’ll be stuck here for a while. There’s a living unit on the other side with girls and we’ve already been able to inform Twice of our latest update on their missing members.”

A quiet sigh of relief is passed through the new arrivals after the worry of their leader has been soothed a little. Before they were able to completely relax, however, Seokjin raised his voice with an unsettling message.

“Don’t forget that they’re still picking up people. Taehyung-ah also said that Daesung-sunbae and I.M were found together with some security guards. Last we heard they’re still searching for others and another update in form of an SMS before the line gave out gave us an idea that there were more people with them. We’ve yet to get any information on the rest of the Monsta X and Big Bang members.”

“So they were still searching for others?” comes a small voice from Bambam, glancing back after the Jets again, a disturbed uncertainty tainting their newly acquired relief, making the Hyung line tense up.

“Let’s not think about it like that. We’re rooming. The barracks are made for groups of ten. Two of us can share a bed.

“Ikon and Vixx are our neighbors but both of them are probably down after losing a few members. Ikon’s Junho and Chanwoo disappeared and Vixx’s Ken and N were stuck behind a wall. We’re all kind of hoping they made it but we’re still unsure.” Jimin’s high voice is soothing as he tries to change the subject with various reactions. 

Mark and Jackson shares a look and nods as Youngjae grabs the maknae lines hands and follows Jimin into the tent-like cottage, ignoring their protests.

“We probably have a long few weeks ahead of us, the sun is going down and we don’t need the stress of not sleeping. We’ll see what we can do to help the others tomorrow and we’ll wait for our friends to show up. No point in panicking.” is all he says as he looks around at the beds and releases their hands as the others follow inside and Seokjin closes the door.

“What, like you?” is Bambam’s shaky reply. None of the others deign that with a reply, choosing to instead to change into already provided sleepwear and making themselves ready for the night.

None of them sleeps very well that night.


	3. The time on the compound cut short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of their time at the compound, not really telling much but giving an idea of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't get the time I wanted for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almost half a year is spent within that compound, with friends and acquaintances turning up at random and other groups leaving to find their lost ones. Turns out there were 300 people here, most of them belonging to bands and celebrities. 

The youngers are going stir crazy from the inability to leave and search for their leader.   
Bambam has started nagging the oldest, well he was actually nagging them all from the start but it’s gotten worse. So much worse. Mark is on the verge of caving even though he knows JB is probably dead by now.

Bambam wasn't the only one going crazy. The older managers and employers had started getting increasingly anxious, shouting at each others for nothing and breaking down more often than not.

The last message they got from Taehyung was that they’d gathered a pretty big group and that all of them were really good at what they're doing and that they’re going to keep searching for survivors. That was almost two months ago.

They’ve had people coming to the compound on multiple occasions telling them that they’d been sent by a group of survivors that were famous from before the outbreak, calling them Lettermen, as to why they haven’t figured out yet and the survivors arriving always refuse to explain why. 

The last people to arrive was a few weeks prior and they had told Mark and Rap monster, who was appointed leaders at the time, that the Lettermen was building their own compound in Daegu and that they were still sending out smaller groups from the city to gather survivors and supplies.

Their entire group has grown even closer with the BTS gang, all of them finding comfort in each other. The close relationships between Rapmon and Jackson helped to integrate the two groups. 

A short while after the last couple of survivors arrived, the food started getting low. Military tried to contain it but it was stolen, creating a big rift of trust between the groups. VIXX had left a few days earlier in order to find their members, not being able to take not knowing anymore. IKON following with them to create a bigger chance at survival. It was originally thought that GOT7 and BTS would come with, but they decided to leave a little bit later due to Jimin falling sick with a small cold and they didn't want it to get worse.

After saying goodbye they were the last group that left before the GOT7 and BTS band members. 

The last day was when it happened. They had been planning on staying over the weekend and store that extra food that they'd get from that before setting out. But fate didn't believe they needed that time since chaos broke out that night. 

The look on Jinyoung's face when he came running into their cottage, telling them that the older managers and such had finally gone insane was something they'd never forget. They left that night, gathering all that they'd stored they ran for it, taking a backdoor that Jungkook and Yugyeom had found while playing around on break.

Avoiding other people was hard but they'd managed to get to the exit without anybody noticing them, giving them time to get away from the horror of people they'd known beating each other up and destroying stuff, shouting obscene words and just right up intelligible screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little dissatisfied with this, but I'll upload it anyway in order to obey my deadline.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Please comment down below and give me tips on what you think is good and what you think is bad.


End file.
